Conventional drawing desks and easels present several problems. First, in both classroom and commercial settings, it is significant that many drawing easels cannot be adjusted to accommodate users of different sizes. Unfortunately, in the relatively few easels which are adjustable, the adjustment mechanisms are complex, have numerous parts, and are difficult to assemble and use.
Furthermore, typical drawing easels are bulky and cumbersome units which are difficult for young students to carry and maneuver. It is also impractical to use bulky or cumbersome easels in environments such as crowded classrooms or offices where storage space is at a premium. Unfortunately, many conventional drawing easels which can be disassembled for storage purposes are complex devices with numerous parts and difficult to use, especially for young students.
Teaching students to draw can be a difficult task. One typical problem is teaching students correct posture and body orientation with respect to the object that is being drawn and with respect to the drawing medium, typically paper. It will be appreciated that students should keep an upright posture and maintain a constant orientation between their body, the easel, the object and the drawing paper. However, students, especially young students, tend to constantly shift their body position, thus changing their positional relationship with the object and the drawing paper.
Conventional drawing easels, which consist of an easel, a drawing board and a stool, only aggravate this problem. First, the student can easily change the orientation of the student's body, the object, the stool, and the drawing board. Typically, students will position the chair too close or too far from the drawing board. Second, these drawing easels are relatively uncomfortable, causing the student to shift orientation.
It is also difficult to teach young students to draw because they are unable to fully visualize form, proportion and perspective well enough to produce a finished product. The young student lacks the experience to appreciate the interaction between the lines of a three dimensional object and to reduce the object into basic elements to reproduce the object.